Naomi
|birth_place = Sanford, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Orlando, Florida |billed = Orlando, Florida Planet Funk |trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling |debut = September 3, 2009 |retired = }} Trinity Fatu (née McCray; November 30, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, actress, model, dancer, and singer currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the ring name Naomi (shortened from Naomi Knight and previously Naomi Night), performing on the Raw brand. She is a two-time WWE Smackdown Women's Champion. She is a member of the Anoa'i family, a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty, through her marriage to Jonathan Fatu (better known by the ring name Jimmy Uso). In August 2009, McCray signed with WWE and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's past developmental territory in Tampa, Florida, where she became the inaugural FCW Divas Champion. In August 2010, she competed in the all-female third season of NXT, where she came in second place under the tutelage of Kelly Kelly. In January 2012, she made her main roster debut joining Cameron in forming The Funkadactyls, and also becoming the backup dancers to Brodus Clay and Tensai. In December 2013, they both were nominated and awarded Slammy Awards for Best Dance Moves of the Year. She would form another alliance with Tamina Snuka in May 2015, later being joined by Sasha Banks in July 2016, forming the trio tag team Team B.A.D. Early Life & Career McCray was born and raised in Sanford, Florida to an African-American family. Ever since she was 10 years old, she knew she wanted to be both a performer and entertainer. She first became a cheerleader for the Orlando Magic basketball team. She has also starred as a background dancer for American rapper Flo Rida. World Wrestling Entertainment (2009–present) Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–present) In August 2009, WWE signed McCray to a developmental contract and would report to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. She would make her FCW debut as a face under the name Naomi at the September 3, 2009 FCW TV taping as a Lumberjill for the Queen of FCW match between then-reigning queen Angela and Serena Mancini. Naomi later turned heel and began teaming with Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Maxine, and Courtney Taylor against the likes of Angela, AJ and Aksana. However, due to her persona, fans would often cheer for Naomi despite the fact she was a villain. She soon turned face again by defeating Maxine and Savannah in tournament qualifying matches to eventually defeat Serena in the finals on June 20, 2010 to become the first ever FCW Divas Championship. Naomi would then develop a high-profile feud with AJ, who was the Queen of FCW, as she felt she was given the cold shoulder once Naomi became champion. The two fought on the 100th episode of FCW in a Champion vs. Crown Winner Take All Lumberjill match which ended in a double count-out after the two engaged into a brawl on the outside which had to be broken up by the Lumberjills. On the December 16th tapings of FCW, Naomi was defeated by AJ for the Florida Divas Championship. On October 9, 2011, episode of FCW, Cameron Lynn and Byron Saxton accompanied McCray to ringside during her match against the debuting Leah West At the October 23 FCW Tapings, McCray team with Cameron Lynn to defeat the team of Caylee Turner and Kaitlyn when Naomi pinned Turner after a leg lariat. On the December 11th FCW show she faced Audrey Marie for the FCW Divas Championship but was unsuccessful. NXT (2010–2011) On the season finale of WWE NXT Season 2, it was announced that McCray would be a contestant on Season 3 of WWE NXT, and her storyline pro would be Kelly Kelly. Naomi debuted on the September 7 episode of NXT, as a face. She won the dance contest challenge, capture the flag challenge and also defeated Alicia Fox and her rookie Maxine alongside Kelly Kelly when Naomi pinned Maxine. On the season finale of NXT Season 3, Kaitlyn was crowned the winner of the season, with Naomi placing in second. McCray returned as a special guest on February 8, 2011, during the fourth season of NXT, modeling merchandise during a 'guess the price' challenge. The Funkadactyls & Total Divas (2012-2014) On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Naomi made her debut along with Cameron Lynn as one of the dancers and valets for the re-debuting Brodus Clay. Naomi made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII alongside Cameron during a segment with Clay. At the 2012 TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Pre-Show, Naomi participated in her first televised WWE match since NXT by winning a "Santa's Little Helpers" Battle Royal to become the #1 contender to the Divas Championship. During the pay-per-view, Naomi lost to the defending champion Eve Torres. On the February 6 episode of WWE Main Event, The Funkadactyls defeated Aksana and Tamina Snuka. On the February 18 episode of Raw, ''Naomi teamed with Tensai and Brodus to defeat the team of Rosa Mendes, Primo & Epico. On the February 22 episode of WWE Superstars, The Funkadactyls defeated Alicia Fox and Natalya. On the March 6 episode of ''NXT Wrestling, ''The Funkadactyls teamed up with Sasha Banks to defeat the team of Aksana, Alicia Fox and Audrey Marie. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactyls were attacked by the Bella Twins. On the March 22 episode of Smackdown and the March 25 episode, they attacked the Bella Twins. On the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event and the April 1 episode of Raw, they were defeated by the Bella Twins. It was announced on March 27 that at WrestleMania 29, the Funkadactyls, Clay and Tensai would team to face The Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. Their scheduled match at WrestleMania didn't take place, as it was revealed they were cut. Although they were cut from WrestleMania, the next night on Raw; The Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk defeated the Bellas and Rhodes Scholars. On the April 22 episode of Raw, Naomi competed in a Number One Contender's Battle Royal, but she was unsuccessful. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Naomi was defeated by Brie Bella following "Twin Magic" but then Cameron complained with the referee disqualified the Bella Twins despite not seeing the switch. In relation, the Bellas attacked Cameron for costing them the win. On the August 26 edition of Raw, Naomi alongside Jo-Jo Offerman and Cameron accompanied Natalya to the ring against Nikki Bella who had Eva Marie and Brie at ringside as well. Post match, Diva's Champion AJ Lee cut a promo talking down on the cast of Total Divas. On the September 2 edition of Raw, Naomi went one on one against Brie and Natalya in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender to the Diva's Championship, but AJ interrupted the match to attack all three of them, resulting in Stephanie McMahon putting Naomi, Natalya and Brie Bella in a fatal four-way to compete for the title at Night of Champions, where Naomi was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the November 22 edition of SmackDown, Naomi and Cameron faced AJ Lee in a 2 on 1 handicap match made by Vickie Guererro, Naomi and Cameron picked up the win when Naomi pinned the Divas Champion. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, Cameron, along with fellow Funkadactyl Naomi and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. In January 2014, Naomi received push, facing the Divas Champion AJ Lee in various tag team matches, and eventually pinning her on both Raw and SmackDown. On the February 3 episode of Raw, after Naomi defeated Aksana in a singles match, Alicia Fox tried to attack her but was stopped by Cameron. During that match, Naomi suffered a displaced fracture of the orbital bone. On the March 17 edition of ''Raw, ''Naomi returned to television teaming with Cameron to defeat the team of AJ Lee & Tamina. At WrestleMania XXX, Naomi failed to capture the Divas title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" which was won by AJ Lee. On the June 17 episode of ''Main Event, Naomi defeated Divas Champion Paige in a non-title match, while Cameron, who had begun showing villainous tendencies, attacked Paige after the match and stormed off without Naomi, teasing dissolution between The Funkadactyls. Naomi earned a Divas Championship opportunty at Money in the Bank due to her non-title win, but at the event, she was defeated by Paige. Various Feuds (2014-2015) The next night on Raw, Naomi & Cameron had a disagreement after winning a handicap match versus Nikki Bella. The following night on Main Event, Naomi and Cameron defeated Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox in a tag team match, with Cameron pinning Nikki after she was attacked by Fox. The Funkadactyls had a dissension on the July 7 edition of Raw, Naomi and Cameron were defeated by Divas Champion AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron tagged herself in and was pinned by Paige. After the match, both Funkadactyls brawled in and out of the ring, resulting in Cameron turning into a villainess. On the July 8 episode of Main Event, Cameron was scheduled to team with Naomi, Natalya, Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae against Nikki Bella in a six–on–one handicap match, but instead showed up only to attack Naomi. On the July 11 episode of Smackdown, during Cameron's match with AJ, Naomi dragged a retreating Cameron back into the ring, allowing AJ to get the win. The events led to a grudge match at the Battleground kickoff show, which Cameron won by grabbing Naomi's tights. On the July 25 edition of SmackDown, Naomi was defeated by Paige after Cameron distracted her, and was later attacked by Cameron after the match. She would team with Natalya and defeat Cameron and Alicia Fox on the July 28 edition of Raw after making Cameron submit. On August 30, after almost a month of inactivity, Naomi announced on Twitter that she had been out of action following minor surgery on her orbital bone. She returned on the September 1 episode of Raw in a six-Diva tag team match. After the match, Naomi attacked Cameron. Naomi then secured victories over Cameron on the September 15 episode of Raw and on the October 9 episode of Superstars. At Survivor Series, Naomi participated in a four-on-four elimination tag team match, where she eliminated Cameron before pinning Paige to get the win for her team in a clean sweep, gaining a measure of revenge for her PPV loses against Paige and Cameron from the months prior. In December, Naomi became involved with The Usos' feud with The Miz, in which Naomi and Jimmy Uso's real-life relationship was openly acknowledged on-screen. Miz began offering to help further her career as well as showing some hints of flirtation, much to Jimmy's dismay. On the December 16 episode of Main Event, Naomi appeared on "Miz TV", where Miz managed to get Naomi a Divas Championship match against Nikki Bella later that night on Super SmackDown Live. Miz came out mid-match to support Naomi but she ultimately lost the match after Jimmy accidentally distracted her due to his anger of Miz being present. On the December 29 episode of Raw, Naomi hugged Miz backstage and thanked him for his services, while Miz acted as if he had no expectation that the producer would help her music career. She later celebrated with her husband and brother-in-law after the Usos won their second WWE Tag Team Championship from Miz and Damien Mizdow. The feud continued with Alicia Fox joining Miz and Mizdow after she attacked Naomi backstage, leading to a series of mixed tag team matches, which Naomi and the Usos lost. In February, Naomi and the Usos entered a feud with Natalya, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro after the Usos lost the Tag Team Championships to Kidd and Cesaro. Team B.A.D (2015-2016) On the March 30 and April 6 episodes of Raw, Naomi secured victories over the WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella, putting Naomi on track to be the next #1 contender for the Divas Championship, however, other Divas had requested and were granted a #1 contender's battle royal by acting general manager Kane. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Naomi turned heel for the first time in her WWE career by assaulting Paige after she had lastly eliminated Naomi from the battle royal. It was subsequently announced that Paige had been injured at the hands of Naomi, rendering her unable to compete in the storyline. This led to Naomi being granted a championship match against Nikki at Extreme Rules, which she failed to win after interference from Brie Bella. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Naomi was scheduled to face Nikki however, she and the returning Tamina Snuka attacked both Nikki and Brie. Naomi and Tamina went on to defeat the Bellas in a tag team match at Payback. The following night on Raw, Naomi received another title match, which she would lose after Tamina caused a disqualification. After the match, Paige returned and attacked Naomi, Tamina and Nikki. This prompted a triple threat match between Naomi, Paige and Nikki at Elimination Chamber, however she once again failed to capture the title. On the July 13 episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas Division and introduced the debuting NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks as an ally to her and Tamina after bringing in Charlotte and Becky Lynch to ally with Paige, leading to a brawl between the three teams. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam, on August 23, in a three team elimination match, won by Team PCB. Naomi, Tamina and Sasha Banks, known as Team B.A.D. remained together throughout the rest of the year, however, on the February 1, 2016 episode of Raw, Banks announced her departure from the team and Naomi and Tamina attacked her, officially ending their association. The feud between Naomi and Tamina and Banks would continue throughout February, and would lead to a tag team match at Fastlane, where Naomi and Tamina lost to Banks and her partner Becky Lynch. In late March, Naomi and Tamina allied with Lana, Emma and Summer Rae, leading to a 10-Diva tag team match on the WrestleMania 32 pre-show, which Naomi's team lost. In early May, Tamina underwent knee surgery in order to repair torn ligaments, while Naomi also claimed to be injured on May 5, due to a torn ankle tendon, which would mean the end of the team. SmackDown Live (2016-present) Following a hiatus due to injury, and the shoot of a WWE film, Naomi was drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, she made her first appearance for the brand on July 26, where she confronted Alexa Bliss before being interrupted by Carmella. On the August 16 episode of SmackDown, Naomi debuted a new style, entrance, theme, and established herself as a fan favorite, as she was set to face Eva Marie, however, she no-showed due to traffic problems. Later that night, during a match between Carmella, and Becky Lynch against Natalya, and Alexa Bliss, Naomi, and Marie interfered causing a distraction for the competitors. One day later, a six-woman tag team match was announced for SummerSlam between Bliss, Natalya, and Marie against Naomi, Lynch, and Carmella, but following Marie's suspension on August 18, her place was taken by the returning Nikki Bella, and Naomi's team would ultimately lose the match at the pay-per-view. At Backlash, on September 11, Naomi competed in a six-pack elimination challenge to determine the inaugural WWE SmackDown Women's Champion, where she would eliminate Alexa Bliss before being eliminated by Natalya. At the No Mercy, Naomi was Alexa Bliss' replacement opponent for the injured Becky Lynch, and she defeated Alexa. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, Naomi was revealed to be the final member to the SmackDown women's team against the Raw women's team at the Survivor Series pay–per–view, which they were unsuccessful in winning. After two months of inactivity, Naomi made her return on the January 24, 2017 episode of SmackDown starting a feud with the SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss over the championship. Naomi pinned Bliss twice, in two different tag team matches, and was given a championship match at the Elimination Chamber pay–per–view, where Naomi defeated Bliss to win the SmackDown Women's Championship, also becoming the first African–American woman to win the title. However, on the February 21 episode of SmackDown, Naomi was forced to relinquish the title due to injury she sustained during the title match. After a month of healing, Naomi made her return on the March 28 episode of SmackDown announcing that she would be a part of the WrestleMania Women's Championship match. On April 2 at WrestleMania 33, in her hometown of Orlando, Naomi made Alexa Bliss submit in a six–pack challenge to regain the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship. Two days later, Naomi defeated Bliss in a rematch to retain the championship, ending the feud between the two. On May 21 at Backlash, she lost in a 6-woman tag team match. On June 18, Naomi retained her title against Lana at Money in the Bank. At SummerSlam on August 20 she would lose the title against Natalya. At Sin City Smackdown Naomi failed to regain her title against Natalya. On November 19 at Survivor Series, Naomi participated in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination Match (part of Team SmackDown) and eliminated Raw team captain Alicia Fox but was eliminated by Sasha Banks. On December 17 at Clash of Champions, she was a part of the lumberjack in a lumberjack match between Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and Natalya. Other media Naomi has played a main role for the reality television show Total Divas produced by WWE and E!. The show began airing in July 2013. In May 2014, Naomi released her first single song entitled "Dance All Night", and the accompanying music video was released on WWE's YouTube channel. In December 2014, she announced that she would not be part of the second half of season three that aired January 2015 to March 2015. On April 1, 2015 a press release stated that she would be returning as a main cast member for season four. However, on September 9, she revealed on her Twitter account that she had been replaced in the cast by Mandy for the upcoming fifth season. On April 6, 2016, it was confirmed that Naomi would once again be returning to the show as a main cast member for the sixth season. Naomi has appeared in five WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE '13 as an NPC along with her then-tag team partner Cameron, appearing during Brodus Clay's entrance and winning celebration as well as in WWE 2K14, she would later appear as a playable character in WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16 and WWE 2K17. Personal life McCray and longtime boyfriend Jonathan Fatu, best known by his ring name Jimmy Uso, were married in Maui on January 16, 2014. They reside in Orlando, Florida. She is the stepmother to Fatu's two children. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Feel the Glow/''A Bad Place/Slay-o-mission'' (Headscissors crucifix choke hold) — 2014–present ** Split-Legged Moonsault — 2013–present **Modified headscissors driver — 2014–present **Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab — 2015 ** Rear View ''(Jumping hip attack to an oncoming opponent) — 2013–present ** Final Cut— 2014; used as a signature thereafter * '''Signature moves' ** Bootylicious (Inverted headscissors stinkface, to an early oncoming opponent with theatrics) ** Knightfall-Leg lariat ** Diving crossbody ** Enzuigiri ** Modified falling inverted DDT ** Sitout jawbreaker ** Snap suplex ** Spinning heel kick sometimes to a cornered opponent ** Springboard sunset flip ** Splits Legdrop ** Flashing Lights (alternating kicks to dropkick) * Wrestlers managed ** Tons of Funk ** Kelly Kelly **R-Truth **Xavier Woods **Cameron Lynn **The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) * Managers ** Kelly Kelly ** Byron Saxton ** Cameron Lynn *'Tag teams and stables' **The Funkadactyls (w/ Cameron) **Team B.A.D. (w/ Tamina Snuka, & formerly with Sasha Banks) **'The Empress & The Glow' (w/ Asuka) * Entrance themes ** "Get UP" by Hollywood Music (FCW; June 20, 2009 – December 14, 2011) ** "Stankology" by Firstcom (FCW; December 14, 2011-January 2012) ** "Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston (January 9, 2012 – April 24, 2015) ** "Amazing" by CFO$ and Naomi (April 26, 2015 – July 26, 2016) ** "Unity" by CFO$ (January 15, 2016 – February 1, 2016; used with Team B.A.D.) **'"Amazing (Remix)"' by CFO$ (August 16, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Divas Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #48 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #24 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #7 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #9 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females * WWE ** WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (2 times) ** WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal Winner (2018) See also *Naomi's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Naomi Twitter Page Category:1987 births Category:2009 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Dancers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Models Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:FCW Divas Champions Category:NXT season 3 Category:WWE Total Divas Category:Managers and valets Category:WWE Models Category:Living people Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal Winner Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni